Forever Singing
by Moonlight236
Summary: On the eve of Harry's 17th Ginny sings some songs for her family about her recent breakup with Harry her brothers try to figure out who broke her heart base on the clues in her songs. I suck at summaries. Better than what the summary makes it out to be. Used to be called Songs About The Two Of Us. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Last Kiss

**A/N All of the characters belong to JK Rowling and this song belongs to Taylor Swift. Any songs ideas are gratefully accepted.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

It was the night before Harry's 17th birthday and the Wesley's, Fleur, Hermione, Harry, Remus and Tonks were all in the Burrow's sitting room. The Golden Trio was hunched over books talking quietly about their upcoming problems. Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Fleur were talking about the wedding while Charlie, Bill, Remus and Mr. Weasley were trying to talk about anything but and Fred and George were coming up with more ear jokes. Ginny was sitting in an armchair humming a song she recently wrote about her breakup with Harry.

"Sing louder Ginny" Bill said.

"What?"

"Yeah sing!" Fred said.

"No please no"

"At least tell us what you are singing about." Charlie remarked.

"Fine I was singing about my recent brake up." For the first time tonight Harry looked up from the books and tensed.

"Please sing!" George said pleading.

"Fine but I will not tell you the ex."

"What if we guess the ex?" Bill said.

"Fine as long as you do not beat him up?"

"No promises." Fred replied. Ginny just ignored him.

"This song is called Last Kiss"

 **I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58**

"Wait what were you doing with him at 2 a.m.?" Bill asked.

"Studding. It was my OWL year. And he had already been through them so he was helping me."

"So he is older than you" Bill said. Ginny just ignored him and continued singing. **  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go  
Away  
Away**

Ginny had to pause so that way she could compose herself and not start crying. But some stray tears fell anyway.

 **I do recall now  
The smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July ninth  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms**

Ginny wrapped her arms around herself at this line and the tears started free flowing down her face.

"Stop crying, Gin. NO body is worth your tears, especially a boy." Bill said. He was always the most protective of her since he was the oldest and she was the youngest.

 **But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you missed  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips**

Harry could not believe had badly she had taken the break up. Ron had told him that had been sad but he never realized she was this sad. Ginny had to stop so that way she would not have a full blown sobbing breakdown.

 **I do remember  
The swing in your step**

"Wait one sec." Bill said just before he got up and came back a few minutes later with parchment and quill. He wrote Clues at the top and wrote 'Swing in his Step' and "Going into 7th year'.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Writing down clues" **  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did**

Harry had to look back down at the books in front of him so no one would see his smile. Ginny openly smiled at the memory of them dancing in the gardens and hiding in the bushes when a teacher walked by.

 **Because I love your handshake  
Meetin' my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions**

Ginny and Harry smiled at all of the memories Harry looked back down so that way her brothers would not notice it Remus noticed it and was wondering if it was possible.

 **And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips**

"When I find who caused you so much pain they are dead." Charlie said.

"No you will not."

"Why? He obviously caused you so much pain." Ginny wanted to disagree with him but it was true.

 **So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**

"Wait why were you in the boys' dormitory?" Bill asked accusingly

"I have never been in the boys' dorm! He used to fall asleep in the common room."

"So he is in Gryffindor." Fred noticed

"Not answering." Ginny said before she started singing. **  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe**

' _I could never forget you'_ Harry thought. As he said "Never" Remus noticed and realized who the ex was. **  
And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are**

"Not really" Harry said confirming who it was for Remus.

 **And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed**

Harry hadn't even left yet and he wanted to stay. **  
You can plan for a change in weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind**

 **So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is that  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss**

Ginny remembered it like it was yesterday and if she would have known it was their last kiss she would have made it last longer than it did. **  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips**

 **Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last**

Ginny was free for all crying.

"Stop crying Gin" Fred said.

"Yeah little Inkle Ginnicins. No boy was worth your tears no matter what." George exclaimed.

"Harry can I talk with you for a sec?" Remus asked.

"Sure" Harry said with a questioning tone. As he got up and walk to the kitchen with Remus.

"It's you right? You're the ex?" Remus said as soon as the door was closed.

"Yes but don't you dare say anything. If I am to die young I prefer it be by Voldemort and NOT my ex's brothers."

"Fine." As he opened the door Charlie fell through.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"Oh um Harry was just confirming my suspicions on who it was but I will not say." Remus said as he walked back to the couch.

"Fine then Ginny has to sing another song." He said as he turned toward Ginny.

"A happier one please" Fred said.

"Fine I will sing… Sparks Fly"


	2. Sparks Fly

**A/N Do not own characters or song songs is Taylor Swifts and the characters are JK Rowling once again any song ideas are welcome**

 **ENJOY!**

"This one is called Sparks Fly."

 **The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running**

"If you knew he was bad news why did you go out with him?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Because" just before she was about to go on the fireplace erupted and out stepped Professor McGonagall.

"News for the Order."

"One sec Ginny is singing about her ex and we are trying to figure it out." Bill said.

"So you don't know?" McGonagall asked.

"No, why do you?" Fred asked. McGonagall was about to answer but caught Harry's eye and saw him shake his head no.

"I do but I shall not tell you out of respect of the people in question."

"It must have been pretty big if even the teachers knew." Charlie said. **  
But I kinda know that I won't get far**

 **And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of**

"What were you thinking?" Tonks asks.

"Nothing" Ginny replied sheepishly.

 **Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile**

"When he does smile." Hermione

"What do you mean 'when he does smile'" Mr. Weasly asked

"He will smile but not fully." Ginny said.

"He sounds depressed." Fred said. _I'm not depressed I just don't have a lot to smile about_ Harry thought. As if reading his thoughts she said,

"He isn't depressed he just doesn't have a lot to smile about."

"But I will say this in his favor, he was the happiest any one ever saw him when he was with your sister." Hermione told the room.

 **Get me with those green eyes, baby**

"Wait green eyes?" Tonks muttered suddenly all of the little moments this evening made sense. She looked to Remus for confirmation his smirk confirmed it, Harry was the ex. **  
As the lights go down  
Gimme something that'll haunt me whenever you're not around  
'Cause I see, sparks fly, when you smile**

 **My mind forgets to remind me, you're a bad idea**

"Once again if he was a bad idea why did you date him?" Mrs. Weasly exclaimed really mad at this boy and knowing when she found out who this boy was he was going to be sorry he ever messed with her daughter.

"I can't explain it ok?!" Ginny said angry about all of the interruptions.

"You are never to date him again!" Everyone who knew who the ex was-mainly Ron, Hermione, Harry, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall and Ginny- smirked knowing that if Mrs. Weasly knew who the ex was she would be so excited. **  
You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you, imagined I would be**

"Wait, have you done anything you shouldn't have?" Bill asked.

"What? Oh no no." Ginny said quickly realizing what he meant. **  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would**

"He's to noble a git anyway to do that until after both of us are of age anyway." Ginny said as she saw her brother's faces.

 **Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile**

 **Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile**

 **I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right**

"What does that even mean?" Ron asked.

"I do not feel like explaining it right now." Ginny replied before she stared singing again. **  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
And I'm captivated by you baby  
Like a fireworks show**

Ginny smiled at the memory and wrapped her arms around herself.

 **Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**

 **Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile**

 **When sparks fly oh baby smile  
When sparks fly**

"That was happier." Fred

"I was happy when I wrote it." Ginny replied "Time for bed. Good night." Ginny moved to get up but was pushed down by Charlie.

"No you are going to sing until we figure out who broke our little sister's heart," Charli said.

"No I am going to bed and beside I don't have any other songs memorized."

"Well then I will go get your son\g book." Fred said as he got up from couch and moved up the stairs to her room.

"But…" Ginny said as Fred disappeared into her room. She was just glad that she had the brains to take down all of her picture of Harry.

"Too late no way out of it." George said as his twin reappeared and come down the stairs.

"We get to pick" the twins said together they flipped through the book and landed on one song, "We pick… We Are Never Getting Back Together"


	3. We Are Never Getting Back Together

**A/N I really need song ideas I have the end all planed out but need middle of the story, so HELP ME! Please I need it desperately, any song is welcomed does not have to be by Taylor Swift and does not have to be about Harry. So please… help me!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

" _We pick… We are Never Getting Back Together"_

"Fine" Ginny said happy that they picked one of the only songs that was not about her and Harry.

 **I remember when we broke up the first time**

"Wait, is this not the first time you guys broke up?" Tonks asked.

"No it is the first time. You happened to pick a song that is about a different ex."

"Who?" Harry said speaking for the first time since Ginny had started singing.

"You'll see" she replied with a mischievous tone in her voice. **  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."**

"Call you?" Bill asked.

"It is like the muggle owling" she replied.

 **Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

 **We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

 **Like, ever...**

 **I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right**

Realization hit the Golden Trio knowing who she was singing about.

"Dean" they said together.

"Wait who?" asked Charlie and Bill.

"I told you about him. Last year and last summer" Ron told them.

"Ohhhh" they said in unison. **  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine**

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"A record is a thing that plays music and indie is a type of music." Hermione said.

 **Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

 **We are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

"What do you mean by the friend part?" George asked with a look that was full of confusion.

"He talked to His friends like Seamus and stuff then they talked to my friends and Ron who talked to me." Ginny said.

 **Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Oh oh oh**

 **I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"**

Harry tensed up at this even if he and Ginny were broken up he still cared for her, in fact that is why they were broken up. He still did not like it when Dean was with her or when he was mentioned. **  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"**

Harry couldn't help but sigh at this now knowing that she would never get back together with him made him slightly less jealous. Sadly, Fleur noticed this and was wondering if it was possible.

 **No!**

 **We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

 **We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together**

 **You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

"I liked how in this song you weren't crying over some boy." Fred said and Harry couldn't agree more.

"Yeah" agreed Bill.

"I pick the next song" Charlie exclaimed.


	4. Invisable

**I do not own ANYTHING! Not the characters or the song. Those are owned by J.K. Rowling and Taylor Swift. If I owned Harry Potter Fred, Remus and Tonks would still be alive and if I owned the song I would be hanging out with famous people instead of writing fanfiction.**

 **And sorry if this sucks I am writting this at like 1:30 in the morning soooo yeah.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"I chose… 'Invisible'" Charlie said.

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile.

"Wait.."

"Who can't?" the twins asked in their usual format.

"My ex's ex… duh." Ginny replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by.

"When it came to her he really was an idiot wasn't he?" Hermione remarked.

"Yeah, it was slightly painful to watch considering she basically ignored him." Ron replied.

"Well eventually she saw him."

"Yeah but then she totally ignored him after like less than one date." Ginny pointed out.

"Not even one date." Harry said surprising everyone who forgot he was even there.

And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me.

"That is soo sad." Fleur remarked in her heavy French accent.

Ginny paused for a second "Why?".

"It's un-required love. That is the saddest kind. When you know that there is no hope for your feeling to go anywhere but you still feel them anyway."

"Well it worked out fine in the end, sorta."

"But still." Tonks said agreeing with Fleur.

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you,

" _No. Cho could never and will never know me like Ginny does."_

She's never gonna love you like I want to.  
And you just see right through me.

"Now that is not true." Hermione said trying to help her friend understand.

"Well yeah he saw me but not like that, more like a friend."

If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible.

"Well you guys were that."

"Yeah once he got the guts."

"Please I watched him skirt around his feeling for the whole year." McGonagall said.

"CAN I PLEASE JUST SING WITHOUT ANY INTERUPTIONS!"

"sorry."

There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through.  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do.

And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

" _That is all I thought of last year."_ Harry thought realizing that seeing Ginny with Dean must have been how she felt and what she saw when he was with Cho.

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh, we're invisible.  
I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize.

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you.  
Baby, let me love you,

"Those two sucked together. They were the worse couple ever I the history of the plant."

"Even worse then you and Lavender?" Harry replied to Ron being Ron.

Let me want you.  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful  
Miracle,  
Unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible.

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile.

"That was a sad song."

"Why did you have to pick such a sad song Charlie?" the twins asked their brother.

"I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL AND TALK ABOUT SOMETHIGOTHER THEN THAT." Charlie defended.

"Alright I'm going to bed." Ginny said.

"Nope next song…"

"I'll pick." Fred said " I chose… 'You Belong With Me'."


	5. You Belong With Me

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in years, but I got a new computer and none of my files were on it and then life happened and yeah.**

 **As always any song ideas are gracefully welcomed. I do plan on doing Superman and Dear John though so. And the songs do not have to be Taylor Swift.**

 **ENJOY!**

 _"I chose... You Belong With Me"_

"Fine"

 **You're on the phone with your girlfriend** **  
** **She's upset, she's going off about something that you said** **  
** **'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.** **  
**"That is so true. She was totally wrong for him. I swear all they ever talked about was quidditch," Hermione said.

"So he likes quidditch?" Fred asked as he added that fact to the clues parchment.

"Sadly that isn't a very good clue though. Practically every witch and wizard likes quidditch." Bill reminded him. **  
****I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.** **  
** **I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.** **  
** **And she'll never know your story like I do.** **  
**Ron and Hermione tried not to laugh at that, because if anyone knew the story of Harry Potter it was the redhead who worshiped him since she could think. **  
** **But she wears short skirts** **  
** **I wear t-shirts** **  
** **She's cheer captain** **  
** **And I'm on the bleachers**

"That's not totally true." Ron said as he interrupted Ginny yet again.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"Well Ginny isn't acutely on the bleachers, she is part of the action and stuff."

"Well I wasn't when I wrote this."

"Wait so that means..."

"That this song was written..."

"When Ginny wasn't on the..."

"Field so she must have been..."

"IN HER FORTH YEAR." The twins finished together.

"DO YOU PEOPLE WANT ME TO FINISH THE SONG OR NOT!" Ginny screamed at her brothers. **  
** **Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find** **  
** **That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.** **  
**"Well that did happen eventually." Ron said.

"How long were you waiting for him to notice you?" asked her daughter.

"Well I got over him but then some years later he actually did notice me, so that kind of did not help the getting over him part." As Ginny said this Harry once aging looked down at the books in front of him trying to hide his face that he was sure had to be as red as his quidditch robes. **  
** **If you could see** **  
** **That I'm the one** **  
** **Who understands you.** **  
** **Been here all along.** **  
** **So, why can't you see** **  
** **You belong with me,** **  
** **You belong with me.** **  
**"Wait if you wrote this during forth year... weren't you dating Michael Corner?" George asked.

"You two were the guys who said I wrote it during my forth year, not me... and even if I was what does it matter to you?"

"I was just asking no need to get defensive." **  
****Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans** **  
** **I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.** **  
** **Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,** **  
** **"Hey, isn't this easy?"** **  
**Harry couldn't help but give his head a little shake at that statement. _"It sure was easy. Much easier then it was with Cho. There I had to watch every little thing that I said, but with Ginny I could just be me."_ Harry thought. **  
** **And you've got a smile** **  
** **That could light up this whole town.** **  
** **I haven't seen it in a while** **  
** **Since she brought you down.** ****

 **You say you're fine I know you better than that.**

"How can you know him so well ?" Bill asked. Fleur shock her head at her soon to be husband and how utterly clueless he was when it came to this kind of things. **  
****Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?** ****

 **She wears high heels,** **  
** **I wear sneakers.** **  
** **She's cheer captain,** **  
** **And I'm on the bleachers.** **  
** **Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find** **  
** **That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.** **  
**"He really was so clueless when it came to it."

"He really was."

 _"I really truly was."_ Harry thought in response to Hermione and Ginny. **  
** **If you could see** **  
** **That I'm the one** **  
** **Who understands you,** **  
** **Been here all along.** **  
** **So, why can't you see** **  
** **You belong with me.** ****

 **Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.** **  
** **All this time how could you not know, baby?** **  
** **You belong with me,** **  
** **You belong with me.** ****

 **Oh, I remember you driving to my house** **  
** **In the middle of the night.** **  
** **I'm the one who makes you laugh** **  
** **When you know you're 'bout to cry.**

"You really did know how to get to him Ginny." Ron said.

"There were times no one but you could get any sort of reaction out of him, but you able to not only make him smile but to full on laugh." **  
** **I know your favorite songs,**

 _"Well duh. You wrote all of them."_ Harry thought. **  
** **And you tell me about your dreams.** **  
** **Think I know where you belong,** **  
** **Think I know it's with me.** **  
** _"I know I do Gin. I know."_ **  
** **Can't you see** **  
** **That I'm the one** **  
** **Who understands you?** **  
** **Been here all along.** **  
** **So, why can't you see** **  
** **You belong with me.** ****

 **Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.** **  
** **All this time how could you not know, baby?** **  
** **You belong with me,** **  
** **You belong with me.** ****

 **You belong with me.** ****

 **Have you ever thought just maybe** **  
** **You belong with me?** **  
** **You belong with me.**

"Why do we keep picking songs that have a tinge of sadness to them?" Fred asked.

"Hey you guys are the one picking the songs not me."

"I believe boys that I would like to pick one out." Mr. Weasly said grabbing the song book and leaving his kids speechless.

"I pick... I'd Lie"


	6. I'd Lie

**Hey guys. Once again I do not own any of this, not the song I didn't write any of it... well I did change father to mother in the song but other then that I did nothing to the song and characters. All are either owned by JK Rowling or Taylor Swift.**

 **ENJOY!**

 _"I believe boys that I would like to pick one out." Mr. Weasly said grabbing the song book and leaving his kids speechless._

 _"I pick... I'd Lie"_

 **I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me**

"What does that even mean?"

"It's a long story, one which I don't really feel like going into at the moment... and maybe ever. Sorry Charlie." **  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes**

"How can eyes have more then one color?" Ron asked.

"Never mind." Ginny replied.

"You wouldn't understand Ron." Pretty much all the female population in the room said in some way or another minus and McGonagall.

 **He'll never fall in love he swears**

 _"That really didn't work."_ Harry thought. **  
As he runs his fingers through his hair**

 _"So much like James."_ McGonagall thought as she remembered her late pupil with a sad smile and him always playing with his hair. **  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**

"Oh trust me when I say he was Gin. Even if neither of you knew it he really did love you." Hermione said. Ginny gave her friend and weak smile and continued with her song.

 **And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and**

 **I could tell you his favorite color's green**

"No it's not its red." Ron said.

"No your favorite color is red, his is green."

"No, it's red."

"Ron just drop it." Fred told his brother. **  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**

"You know that that is the wrong day right?" Remus asked the 15 year old.

"Yeah I know but I couldn't rhyme the real date with anything" **  
His sister's beautiful, he has his mother's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

"That is so sad." Fleur said in her heavy French accent.

"Huh?"

"It's unrequited love. Love that is only one sided and unnecessary." Tonks explained to a confused Ginny.

"But it all worked out in the end."

"He still dumped you Gin." Bill said not a question just a plan old statement borderline angry about how this guy had treated his sister.

 **He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?**

"You always did talk about him. Even when you were with Dean."

"You're one to talk." Ginny muttered so only her bushy harried friend could hear.

 **He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

"Now that is a lie... at least in the beginning."

"Well when I wrote the song I was in the bliss period where it didn't show."

"Bliss period?" Harry asked startling everyone who had forgotten he was there since he was being so quite. Ginny just ignored him and started singing again afraid of what would happen if she replied.

 **I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful,**

"Wait he doesn't have a sister." Ron said.

"Yeah he does." everyone who knew how close the Golden Trio was and knew the ex...even Hermione.

 **He has his mother's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

"Why do we always pick sad songs Gred?"

"Well Forge this time we can blame Dad."

"I thought I might be lucky enough to have it say something like 'And if my family asked me if it was and then the ex's name I'd lie.'"

"Dad, that makes no sense at all and it doesn't even sound good."

"Why don't you leave the song writing to me Dad."

 **He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you  
He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**

"Wait really? I never knew that." Remus said.

"I actually have no idea but it sounded good so, oh well." **  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle**

 **Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his mother's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

"I think that was the saddest song yet." Fleur remarked.

"Alright bedtime." said making over half the room jump.

"But Mum" all the Weasly boys whined.

"Molly don't you think that a couple more songs won't hurt? Then you can contradict Ginny with the boys name instead of just 'that boy'." Arthur told his wife in which she grudgingly nodded.

"I'll pick a song" Fleur said

"Really?" Bill and Ginny asked.

"Why not?"

"Alright sure." Ginny told her as she handed her the song book.

"I pick..."

 **A/N I NEED SONG IDEAS! ANY SONG! DOES NOT HAVE TO BE TAYLOR SWIFT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I NEED SONG IDEAS! ANYTHING! DOES NOT HAVE TO BE TAYLOR SWIFT!**

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed... and I reeeaaaallllly need song ideas.**


	7. What Hurts The Most

**Hey guys sorry for not updating since... like forever. I still need song ideas. I do not own the characters or the song. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song belongs to The Rascal Flatts. Thanks to Beeweezy8 for the song idea!**

 **ENJOY!**

 _"I'll pick a song" Fleur said_

 _"Really?" Bill and Ginny asked._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Alright sure." Ginny told her as she handed her the song book._

"I pick 'What Hurts the Most' "

"Alright" Ginny says as she takes the book back from her soon to be sister-in-law's hands.

 **I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house** **  
** **That don't bother me** **  
** **I can take a few tears**

"Since when do you cry Ginny?"

 **now and then and just let them out**

 **"** Oh so you only cry like when you need to release things?'

"Wait did you cry when the guy broke up with you?" Ron asked enabling his sister from answering the question of Fred.

"What? No. Why?" Ginny replies.

"I was just wondering. You know, knowing some if the things I do and how long you liked him and things."

 **** **I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while** **  
** **Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**

"Fleur did you have to pick such a depressing song again?" Charlie asked tired of all of the sadness and things of the songs.

"Well sorry." Fleur snapped back in her heavy French accent. **  
** **There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK**

"Wait what do you mean ok?"

"Nothing Dad"

 _"Did I really hurt her that much by trying to protect her?"_ harry thought. **  
** **But that's not what gets me** ****

 **What hurts the most** **  
** **Was being so close**

"What do you mean about being so close?" Tonks asks.

"Well...you see...I guess... I guess since... well, we, we were... if their wasn't a war going on and things we might still be together, actually we would most likely still be together unless he like got tired of me or something."

"Also, they were the golden couple all through out about May all the way to Dumbledore's funeral. And when they first got together everyone was talking about it. Even I heard about it." McGonagall explained to the room. **  
** **And having so much to say** **  
** **And watching you walk away** **  
** **And never knowing** **  
** **What could have been**

"You know Ginny it still good be."

"Hermione." Ginny says twilling herself to not cry again. Knowing that there was a reason he had broken up with her and that if they both made it out of the war then that would be a whole other conversation. **  
** **And not seeing that loving you** **  
** **Is what I was tryin' to do** **  
**"Oh trust me he saw it Gin. He saw it" Ron tried telling his sister in what he hoped was a comforting voice as he gave Harry a pointed look which Harry didn't see as he was intently staring at the carpet like it was the most amazing thing e had ever seen. **  
** **It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go** **  
** **But I'm doin' It** **  
** **It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends**

"So you guys have the same friends?" Bill asked as he added that to the clues list.

"Well some if them but not really." Ginny replied seeing as really they both only have Hermione as a friend, as Ron was her brother

 **and I'm alone** **  
** **Still Harder** **  
** **Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**

"Why do you regret it if he was the one that broke it off?" Everyone jumped as they had forgotten Remus was there.

"It's hard to understand."

"Right cause we weren't ever kids in love." Molly replied to her daughters statement with heavy sarcasm. **  
** **But I know if I could do it over** **  
** **I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart** **  
** **That I left unspoken** **  
**"What did you forget to say?" Ron asked knowing that it would either really help her and Harry or add even more awarded and sexual tension, but considering how high it was know he didn't know if it could get any higher.

"Nothing that any of you guys need to know." Ginny knew what her brother was trying to do but she wasn't going to fall back into the pattern again.

"but lets just say..."

"Ron just leave it." Harry told Ron cutting him off. He had caught on as well to what Ron was trying to do and even if he wanted nothing more then to hear what Ginny had to say, he had broken up with her for a reason, to protect her, or at least that is what he kept telling himself. **  
** **What hurts the most** **  
** **Is being so close** **  
** **And having so much to say (much to say)** **  
** **And watching you walk away** **  
** **And never knowing** **  
** **What could have been**

"Ginny why do you sing such sad songs." **  
** **And not seeing that loving you** **  
** **Is what I was trying to do, oh.** **  
**"He knew." **  
** **What hurts the most** **  
** **Was being so close** **  
** **And having so much to say (to say)** **  
** **And watching you walk away** **  
** **And never knowing** **  
** **What could have been** **  
** **And not seeing that loving you** **  
** **Is what I was trying to do** ****

 **Not seeing that loving you** **  
** **That's what I was trying to do**

"Why do we always pick such sad songs?" Fred asked no one in particular.

"Yeah Ginny stop singing such sad songs."

"To be fair you guys are the ones who keep picking the songs."

"Can I pick the next song?" asked surprising her children even more.

"What I have expected that we aren't going to finish this until we figure out who the ex is. Might as well use a women's intrusion and find the song that will have the most clues.

"I pick..."

 **How many more chapters should I have? I am having at least two more. If you guys want more just say. But I do need song ideas.**


	8. Dear John

**A/N Hey guys sorry this took so long. Thanks for all the song ideas. How many more chapters do you guys want? I have at least one more planned but, I can do more if it is wanted. I don't own anything.**

 **ENJOY**

 _"What I have expected that we aren't going to finish this until we figure out who the ex is. Might as well use a women's intrusion and find the song that will have the most clues._

 _"I pick..."_

"Dear John" Molly said after flipping through the song book.

"NO! Please not that one! ANY song but that one!"

"Wow Gin you really don't want us to hear that song..."

"Which makes us think that a very big clue is in that song..."

"So... you have to sing it." The twins remarked.

"Fine." Ginny finally said. "But please keep the interruptions to a minimum"

 **Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you  
Counting my footsteps,  
Praying the floor won't fall through, again  
My mother accused me of losing my mind,**

 _"What the heck? This song doesn't sound like the rest about the ex"_ thought all of the Weasley boys. **  
But I swore I was fine, you paint me a blue sky  
And go back and turn it to rain  
And I lived in your chess game,  
But you changed the rules every day**

Whoever this song was about was about to get the full force of the Weasley brothers, no one treated their sister like that. **  
Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone  
Tonight, well I stopped picking up, and this song is to let you know why**

 **Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?**

 _"Wait. Ginny never says she is too young. She hates being called little, even when she was little. Oh my god, this is about her first year."_ Arthur thought **  
The girl in the dress, cried the whole way home, I should've known**

 **Well maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame** **  
** **Maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away** **  
** **And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand  
And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said "run as fast as you can"** **1**

 **Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?  
The girl in the dress, cried the whole way home**

Suddenly Fred and George figured out what the song was about. They remembered the train ride home from Hogwarts, and how she locked herself in the loo for almost an hour, crying.

 **Dear John, I see it all, now it was wrong  
Don't you think nineteen is too young  
To be played by your dark twisted games, when I loved you so?  
I should've known**

Ginny had managed to keep the tears in up till now, but they were starting to fall.

 **You are an expert at sorry,  
And keeping the lines blurry  
Never impressed by me acing your tests  
All the girls that you've run dry  
Have tired, lifeless eyes  
'Cause you burned them out  
** **But I took your matches before fire could catch me,** **  
** **So don't look now, I'm shining like fireworks over your sad, empty town**

 **Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?  
The girl in the dress, cried the whole way home.**

 **I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?  
The girl in the dress wrote you a song  
You should've known, you should've known  
Don't you think I was too young? You should've known**

Ginny broke down in sobs as soon as the song was over. Ron was next to her and comforting her. Harry was holding onto the chair arm so hard he was surprised it hadn't fallen off yet in attempt to keep himself from going over and comforting Ginny.

"We're sorry Gin for making you sing that song."

"Yeah we didn't know. If we did we would not have made you sing it."

Ginny snuffled and said "I'm surprised that you could shut up for an entire song." Everyone laughed at that.

"Alright we need to quite picking such sad songs." Charlie remarked

"May I chose a song?" Tonks asked

"Sure" Ginny said as she handed the song book to he bubblegum pinked haired friend.

"Alright I chose..."

 **A/N I can end it in the next chapter or I can continue with more chapters, it is up to you guys.**


	9. Wildest Dreams

**A/N Hey guys I'm back. Thanks for all of the reviews. Let me know how many more chapters you guys want and keep it coming with the song ideas.**

 **ENJOY!**

 _"May I chose a song?" Tonks asked_

 _"Sure" Ginny said as she handed the song book to her bubblegum pinked haired friend._

"Alright I chose... Wildest Dreams"

 **He said let's get out of this town**

"What? What town?"

"Ron. I don't mean an actual town."

"I don't get it."

 **Drive out of the city  
Away from the crowds  
I thought heaven can't help me now  
Nothing lasts forever  
But this is gonna take me down**

"Wait so was this after he broke up with you or while you were still dating?" Fred asked noticing the bittersweet tone.

"I actually wrote this like yesterday."

"Then why is it so happy." George asked.

"Because I came to terms with it and accepted it and got all of my sadness out with the other songs." Harry let a small smile out at knowing that she wasn't just moping around and that she understood.

"Oh."

"We should let Tonks chose more songs if she's the one who choice the only happy song in Ginny's entire song book." Charlie said.

 **He's so tall,**

"Hey I'm taller then him!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well you see little brother..."

"That isn't very hard for you.."

"To do considering..."

"You..."

Are..."

"Part..."

"Giant." The twins said as Bill wrote down 'tall' on his list of clues **(Totally forgot Bill had a list going of clues)**

 **and handsome as hell  
He's so bad **

"Once again if you knew he was bad why did you date him?" Mrs. Weasly asked her daughter for the billionth time.

"Look its had to explain alright?"

 **but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins my one condition is**

 **Say you'll remember me**

"Don't worry Gin. No one could forget you." Charlie said trying to reassure his little sister.

"Yeah and besides he was so head over heels for you I seriously doubt that he could forget you even if he tried." Hermione told her friend.

 **Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe**

"Please don't make me explain." Ginny said before anyone could ask her what she meant. Harry smiled as he remembered her at Dumbledore's funeral with her dress on and how pretty she looked, and he made a mental note to always think of her in that dress when ever he thinks of her.

 **Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again**

"Ok Ginny even I have to ask about that, seeing as you know you would have seen him again."

"I meant it like more like 'Say you won't die'"

"Oh that makes more sense

 **even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)  
Wildest dreams (Ah ah)**

 **I said no one has to know what we do**

Nearly all of the Weasly boys growled at what that statement implied. **  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room**

"WHAT!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NOTHING HAPPEND!" **  
And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever  
But this is getting good now**

 **He's so tall, and handsome as hell**

"Please tell me you aren't actually writing that?" Fleur asked noticing that Bill had started writing on his list again.

"What? Nooo, why on earth would I do that?" Bill asked. Fleur turned backed to Ginny and noticed her fiancé scribbling out something he wrote and smirked. **  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
And when we've had our very last kiss  
But my last request it is**

 **Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah) (Ah ah)  
Wildest dreams (Ah ah)**

"But if you meant that in like a 'Please don't die' way then, but dreaming and what?"

"Because if he's dreaming then he isn't dead at lest. Got it now?" Ginny replied to her clueless brother.

 **You see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night**

"You know we hate it when you say things like that cause it sounds like you did stuff you shouldn't have." Bill told his sister.

"Well when you write a song you can put whatever the bloody hell you want in it."

 **Burn it down**

 **Some day when you leave me**

"But if you wrote this after he already broke up with you then didn't he already leave you?"

"Once again more like leave me forever." Ginny replied to Fred.

 **I bet these memories hunt you around**

"Trust me they will. Knowing him. He will dwell on them any chance he has." Ron told his sister.

 **You see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burn it down (Burn it down)  
Some day when you leave me  
I bet these memories follow you around (Follow you around)**

 **Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks**

 **Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend**

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I would rather he lie to me and tell me he will be back, then he give the truth and how unlikely it is."

 **Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again even if it's just (Just pretend, just pretend) in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)  
In your wildest dreams (Ah ah)  
Even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)  
In your wildest dreams (Ah ah)**

"Well that one was a nice one." Mr. Weasly said.

"Yeah it was nice seeing you not be as sad." Bill told Ginny.

"May I chose the next on?" Remus asked.

"Wait what?" Tonks looked at her husband as if he had grown another head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Sure." Ginny said as Tonks handed the song book to Remus.

"Alright lets see. I choose..."

 **A/N alright here it is. How many more chapters do you guys want?**

 **And I need song ideas. I plan on doing superman but if you guys want more chapters I need more song ideas.**


End file.
